Slag
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = | continuity = Transformers | series = | image = | notability = | type = | occupation = | race = | gender = | base of operations = | associations = Dinobots | known relatives = | status = | born = 1984 | died = | 1st appearance = "S.O.S. Dinobots" | final appearance = | actor = Neil Ross }} Slag is a fictional robot character featured in the Transformers multimedia franchise. He was introduced as one of the Generation 1 character on the original 1984-1987 animated TV series The Transformers. The character was introduced in the seventh episode from season one entitled, "S.O.S. Dinobots" and voiced by actor Neil Ross. Overview Slag is the Dinobot most likely to live up to the team's bad reputation. Slag is surly, mean-spirited, nasty, and disturbingly violent, to the point where it really is a wonder he's not a Decepticon. Slag will fight anyone, over anything, at the drop of a microchip, and fight dirty. Slag enjoys nothing more than reducing his enemies to pools of molten metal with his fire-breath (and he's more than willing to include annoying Autobots on that list). He'd swim in the pools to celebrate if he could. None of the Dinobots really like Optimus Prime, but he and Sludge share an especially intense dislike of him. But it's not just Prime's orders he questions. He'll even mouth off at Grimlock every now and then, but somehow does not end up as scrap or lunch. Slag's bad attitude means the rest of the Autobot forces are unlikely to come to his aid when he bites off more than he can chew. Abilities * Flame projection: In robot mode, Slag can project a burst of flame that is 3,000 degrees centigrade for approximately eighty feet. His flame burns hot enough to melt metal into molten slag, hence his name. * Superhuman durability: Slag's armor is highly resistant to damage, making him one of the more durable of the Autobots, even more so than most other Transformers. This is ideal when Slag engages in ramming attacks. * Superhuman strength: All Transformers possess strength levels far in excess to that of a normal human. The Dinobots in particular appear to be stronger and sturdier than even other Autobots. Amongst the Dinobots, Slag is the second strongest member of the group after Grimlock. Notes & Trivia * * Slag has also been referred to as slug. * In the original Japanese series, Slag was viced by Toshio Ishii. * In the Marvel Comics Transformers series, Slag first appeared in ''Transformers'' #8, published in September, 1985. The comic book version of the character was created by writer Bob Budiansky and artists William Johnson and Kyle Baker. * Slag is not to be confused with another Marvel Comics character, also known as Slag. This individual was a human male who was a member of a street gang called the Wolfpack. See also External Links * * * References Category:Supporting characters Category:Living characters Category:Male characters Category:Robots Category:1984/Robot activations Category:Autobots